Brenda Love (épisode 1)
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Les amis assez proches ont l'habitude de faire des choses normales que font tous les bons amis. Mais quand Clyde invite Craig à venir chez lui pour regarder un film très spécial, celui ci va peut être refuser de se conduire comme un véritable ami.
1. Chapter 1

Il avait insisté pour que ce moment ne se déroule pas chez lui, pour ne pas déranger le repos de son animal de compagnie. Plus précisément, ne pas choquer son cochon d'Inde avec des visions peu adaptées à son innocence et sa santé mentale.

Voilà bien les uniques paroles chargées de vérité que Craig avait servies à son ami le plus proche. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû se confirmer mentalement que les rumeurs pouvaient parfois avoir un fond de vérité. Ce gamin toujours autant renfermé sur lui-même se montrait très peu regardant du sort de ses parents ou de sa petite sœur, il accordait uniquement de l'importance à son rongeur.

Et également à quelques-uns de ses proches amis, dont Clyde Donovan. Sinon, Craig n'aurait jamais accepté de partager ce genre de moment important (Important à sa manière...) avec le gars qui voulait passer comme le plus cool de l'école. Aussi le plus pleurnichard et le plus immature. Tout comme Clyde pouvait se montrer particulièrement attendrissant lorsqu'il était fortement enthousiaste. Par exemple, quand il avait précisément confié ce secret de la plus haute importance à son cher ami Craig.

Tout fier, armé d'un sourire de conspirateur rusé sur le point de préparer un plan secret et diabolique avec son complice préféré, Clyde lui avait agité l'arme du délit sous le nez. Dans l'espoir de s'attirer un peu d'admiration, ou d'au moins faire frissonner d'excitation ce garçon si impassible.

C'était bien essayé, mais aussi bien mal connaître le personnage...

Sans s'émouvoir, et ne prenant même pas la peine de hausser les sourcils pour illustrer sa surprise, Craig avait observé d'un air blasé la cassette vidéo que son compère ne se lassait déjà pas d'exhiber. Le gamin devinait sans mal que la vidéo devait être de nature érotique, et donc interdite en présence de leurs yeux soi-disant innocents, pour mettre son ami dans un état pareil.

Si on mettait de côté les sujets dits pour adultes et les tacos, celui qui pouvait être vu comme le meilleur ami de Clyde ne voyait pas d'autres centres d'intérêt qui le survoltaient à ce point.

Certes, mais il n'était pas question d'un simple film pornographique juste bon pour quelques minutes de plaisir délicieusement coupable.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une véritable perle, presque un objet de collection. Et un bien inestimable que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait été le premier à détenir. Bien avant tous les autres intéressés (et surtout anonymes) sur la longue liste d'attente.

Par rapport à tous ceux qui allaient devoir s'armer de patience, Clyde détenait la chance d'avoir la sympathie toute particulière du fournisseur officiel d'objets licencieux. Des magazines pour adultes, des photos explicites avec des sujets purement féminins, les dvds et les cassettes pornographiques de tout poil,...

Un petit commerce secret qu'avait monté Kenny, en toute bonne foi, s'il était possible de dire les choses ainsi. Avec la propre notion de légalité pas toujours très morale de ce dernier. Mais le tout était fait avec un professionnalisme et une sympathie profonde à lui avoir fidélisé ses meilleurs clients.

Des clients bien peu regardants de la provenance de chaque extrait de sexualité fantasmée. Subtilisés, volés, échangés, empruntés... Ce genre de chose ne se disait pas, c'était des détails. Une broutille à côté de l'impression de richesse ressentie en tenant dans ses mains un numéro de play-boy.

Et, pour le plus chanceux de ce charmant petit business, quelques spécimens rares directement issus de la collection personnelle de Kenny McCormick. Par exemple, de la lingerie féminine volée en toute discrétion et impunité (Cela se révélait bien pratique de porter un anorak dans ce genre de situation), pour la mise en œuvre de quelques expériences purement physique et solitaire. Et pour peut-être également les faire essayer à Butters...

Ou des cassettes vidéos devenues introuvables, témoins d'une époque et des talents érotiques des actrices passées.

Telle que cette fameuse Brenda Love. Une actrice notable, d'après le plus connaisseur des deux gamins. Une jeune femme au physique sûrement très avantageux et aux prouesses bien ciblées, à défaut de détenir un réel talent de comédienne, pour être devenue si célèbre auprès de la génération passée et des jeunes gens de l'époque actuelle.

Craig Tucker se sentait presque cruellement isolé en se rendant compte qu'il ignorait qui était cette femme. Qu'il était incapable de coller un visage et un corps plantureux sur le nom plutôt évocateur de cette dame sûrement respectable dans la vie réelle. Jusqu'à tout simplement se dire que c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Et retrouver ses esprits en se confirmant qu'il n'en avait finalement rien à foutre de cette Brenda Love. Mais, pour donner le change ou sauver les apparences, Craig entrait tout de même dans le jeu de son ami.

En lui offrant un léger sourire malgré tout complice, puisque le grand admirateur de cochons d'Inde se sentait tout de même flatté que Clyde lui fasse part de cet atypique moment de joie, le gamin devinait tout haut que son compère allait regarder ladite vidéo dès la fin des cours. Une fois rentré chez lui, et confortablement enfermé dans sa chambre, avec le stock de mouchoirs nécessaire...

Il connaissait très bien celui qui était rapidement devenu son ami, ou alors cet ami en question était misérablement prévisible. Cela en devenait presque trop facile.

Jusqu'à ce que Clyde dévoile une carte gardée exprès dans sa manche, ou qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Et fasse presque perdre ses moyens à son imperturbable interlocuteur.

Il faut dire que Craig ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le chanceux et momentané possesseur de cette cassette le convie à ce moment très select. Pour venir lui tenir compagnie pendant sa découverte en détail du film qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour regarder. Une invitation à la fois surréaliste et totalement normale pour deux jeunes garçons de quatorze ans qui découvraient la sexualité.

Néanmoins, sans chercher à savoir ses sentiments précis face à cette demande, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait préféré masquer son trouble. Et feindre d'être en colère en croyant que ce gars trop vantard se moquait de lui.

Mais cette façon de faire se classait très loin des principes de Clyde Donovan lorsqu'il était question d'affaires aussi sérieuses, selon lui. Clyde avait aussi l'habitude du caractère buté et insolent de son ami, il ne le prenait donc pas contre lui si Craig l'insultait et lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. Toujours radieux, rien ne pouvait craqueler la joie apportée par son récent trésor, le gars supposé être le plus cool de l'école confirmait de la sincérité de son invitation.

Et, d'un sourire beaucoup moins innocent, ses mots appuyaient sur la chance qu'ils allaient avoir d'être les premiers de l'école à se tripoter devant cette vidéo spéciale de la belle Brenda Love.

Une sacrée chance en effet.

Et un mystère à rester entier pour savoir l'argument décisif à avoir fait céder l'esprit insondable de Craig.

L'offre alléchante de plaisir grandement interdit, et donc délectable, devant un film de cul d'une qualité peut-être un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, ou le fait d'avoir eu son ami si proche de lui. Clyde lui avait carrément étreint l'épaule avec son bras leste et décidé. En plus d'approcher tout à fait volontairement son visage de l'oreille de son compère, pour lui souffler leurs futurs vilains projets.

De toute façon, le seul à savoir la véritable raison préférait la garder pour lui. Comme d'habitude quand il était question de ses émotions, Craig ne se montrait pas vraiment expansif.

Alors que son ami, à lui avoir généreusement offert une place de choix pour partager son bien actuel le plus précieux, restait toujours aussi émotif. Presque trop transparent. Particulièrement en cas de joie aussi extrême. À presque se rendre complètement ridicule et pitoyable, voir gênant. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi personne n'osait s'approcher des casiers où se trouvait le duo d'amis.

Cette tranquillité permettait au moins à ces turbulents garnements, prêts à enfreindre une loi que tout le monde bafouait, de confirmer les derniers préparatifs de ce futur moment mémorable.

Clyde était on ne peut plus impatient, mais gardait un sérieux très méthodique : Dès la fin des cours ils allaient aller chez l'un des deux complices pour visionner la fameuse cassette. Cette cassette aussi précieuse qu'un vase de prix, que son propriétaire de passage rangeait précautionneusement dans son casier.

Tout en hochant simplement la tête en entendant Craig stipuler que ce moment privé devait avoir lieu dans la maison des Donovan (Pour une raison déjà connue et évidente). Et se montrer au final bien soulagé, en se disant qu'il n'allait pas avoir le petit regard curieux de Stripe fixé sur lui pendant cet instant de plaisir en compagnie d'une si belle actrice de films X. Et accessoirement, de son ami à ne jamais quitter son bonnet péruvien.

Bien sûr, le grand fan de Brenda Love gardait pour lui cette observation très personnelle concernant un certain petit rongeur, il ne tenait pas à perdre des dents. Ni à ce que Craig lui fasse faux bond, alors qu'il avait accepté cette proposition sans rechigner. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, ou la chair se montrait si facilement faible...

Sans se douter que Craig Tucker commençait à légèrement regretter cette promesse. Mais c'était trop tard. Après l'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'œil complice, Clyde avait filé saluer Token. Ou plutôt, agacer Token en monopolisant une bonne partie de la conversation. Sans pour autant lui parler de cette fabuleuse cassette en sa possession, puisqu'il avait affirmé à son ami le plus proche que cela resterait leur petit secret.

Pathétique.

Même si Craig sentait tout de même une pointe de satisfaction le gagner en se rendant compte que ce gars l'appréciait vraiment. Pas juste comme un pote qui faisait partie de sa bande, mais un véritable ami avec lequel on pouvait partager tous ses secrets. Presque tous...

Le fan de cochons d'Inde ne faisait pas dans l'idéalisme trempé de naïveté dégoulinante. Il savait très bien que Clyde et lui n'arriveraient jamais au niveau de Kyle et Stan, qui se donnaient le surnom ridicule de 'Super best friends'. Que certains petits plaisantins reformulaient ingénieusement en 'Super boyfriends'.

Craig avait déjà l'impression d'être la baby-sitter de son ami Clyde, quand ce dernier venait pleurnicher sur son épaule à cause de problèmes bien futiles. Pas question de ressembler à un vieux couple marié comme ces deux amis d'enfance mièvres et fatigants.

Pour s'ancrer bien profondément cette évidence dans la tête, il avait fait exprès de bousculer Stan Marsh, qui se trouvait justement sur son chemin. Mais que le gamin supposé être le plus turbulent de l'école avait volontairement télescopé.

C'était bien trop drôle de voir ce loser de Stan tomber misérablement à terre, ricaner intérieurement en voyant Kyle l'aider à se relever et répondre aux insultes de ce petit rouquin trop agressif en lui pointant sa réponse habituelle.

Rien de grave à déclarer. Pendant quelques jours Craig allait juste être en guerre froide avec le gang de Stan. Puis tout allait revenir à la normale une fois que les choses seraient tassées. Le fait que les deux groupes soient moins en confrontation que durant leurs années à l'école élémentaire aidait à plus facilement passer à autre chose suite à ce genre de petit accrochage.

En plus, le gamin n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Stan. Ni même contre Clyde.

S'il acceptait de mettre sa fierté de côté, Craig pourrait peut-être admettre que sa petite personne se révélait la seule coupable dans cette histoire.

Coupable d'avoir de suite cédé et accepté l'invitation dangereuse de son ami.

Peut-être que pour une fois, l'ennui intersidéral que lui apportait les cours allait lui faire momentanément oublier ce problème.

Jusqu'à la fin de journée au moins. En se forçant un peu à être naïf.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, non.

Les cours étaient restés merveilleusement ennuyeux. Parfaits donc. Agrémentés par les petits signes à peine discrets et les regards entendus envoyés par son cher ami Clyde.

Cet abruti devait se croire seul au monde dans cette salle de classe grouillante d'élèves plus ou moins malveillants. Amorphes durant la plupart des heures d'étude, mais pas complètement aveugles non plus. Plutôt à l'affût du petit quelque chose à divinement tromper l'ennui.

Un des pires spécimens pour trouver les idées les plus foireuses, Eric Cartman, avait remarqué leur petit manège. Et observait d'un air goguenard la personne qu'il aimait le plus humilier, après Kyle.

Sauf que contrairement à Kyle Broflovski, Craig savait se montrer plus subtile pour répondre aux attaques de ce gros porc. Mais n'était pas plus discret, puisque le professeur avait vite repris celui qui ne faisait que répondre à des moqueries de mauvais goût à son encontre. L'adulte qui détenait l'autorité dans cette classe devait penser que faire la morale à un sale gamin en train de faire un doigt d'honneur à un de ses camarades se classait comme plus important que de savoir la source de cette hostilité.

Et, pour une fois, ce vilain garnement habitué aux retenues et aux punitions s'en tirait avec juste une observation. Leur instituteur devait être dans ses bons jours, ou la joie rayonnante de Clyde produisait de véritables miracles.

Quoique, vu la situation, l'admirateur de cochons d'Inde aurait préféré écoper d'une sanction parfaite pour manquer le rendez-vous organisé avec son ami. Cet ami en question, terriblement impatient et fébrile à l'idée de visionner ce film pour adulte, ne pourrait attendre le lendemain pour satisfaire ses envies. Et toutes ses émotions lubriques seraient consommées pendant que son complice se faisait sévèrement sermonner. En apparences seulement, puisque Craig ne prenait jamais au sérieux les remarques des adultes. Cette fois, il serait juste soulagé d'avoir échappé à cette situation embarrassante. Bien que terriblement attirante aussi...

Hélas, la réalité se chargeait toujours de brouiller les visions un poil plus agréables. Pour une bonne cause peut-être, pour éviter de se faire trop d'illusions et du mal pour rien. Quoique, la situation actuelle ne se classait pas trop mal dans le genre douloureuse et désagréable à en faire grincer des dents.

Alors qu'il pensait souffler un peu lors de la pause du midi, la bonne humeur de Clyde l'avait une fois de plus terrassé. Quand son cher ami lui avait fait de grands signes pour que Craig vienne s'installer à sa table, juste à côté de lui.

Sans se douter que le concerné pensait plutôt aller auprès de Kenny. Ce gars était le genre de personne à ne jamais se prendre la tête pour des broutilles, au contraire il trouvait toujours le bon sujet de conversation pour détendre et mettre à l'aise. Et puis, bien que n'appartenant pas au même groupe d'amis, ils avaient progressivement sympathisé.

Pas juste grâce à l'amitié qui liait leurs deux petites sœurs respectives. Ils s'étaient aussi découvert des passions communes, comme leur intérêt pour les séries de super héros, leur façon de voir le monde. Tout en s'arrangeant à l'amiable pour partager des paquets de cigarettes.

Sans oublier Butters, jamais loin du gamin le plus pauvre de l'école, toujours présent pour raconter des histoires touchantes et abracadabrantes. Ou admettre sans honte qu'il trouvait les cochons d'Inde très mignons et adorait toujours autant Hello Kitty.

Seulement, pour aujourd'hui, Craig Tucker allait devoir passer du temps avec celui qui devait sûrement se considérer comme son meilleur ami. À lui faire un grand sourire malgré tout très sincère en le voyant arriver et le regarder comme l'aurait fait un ami ravi de voir son presque frère. Avec presque de l'admiration.

C'est vrai, cela semblait presque ironique, ou cliché, qu'un gars tout de même populaire et à aimer attirer l'attention apprécie autant une personne étant son opposé. Mais les faits étaient là, la preuve était avouée, Clyde l'avait lui-même admis.

Bien des fois le gamin avait dit au supposé chef de son groupe qu'il le trouvait très cool. Avec pas grand-chose, Craig passait pour une personne mystérieuse et à inspirer le respect, qui n'avait pas peur de se battre avec n'importe quel élève ou de répondre à sa manière aux professeurs. Le genre de gars blasé qu'il ne fallait pas chercher, mais un ami très intéressant. En somme, un type définitivement cool.

Même ses petites manies bizarres se classaient dans le charme du personnage. Avec, en tête, sa passion dévouée et atypique pour son cochon d'Inde, son quasi fanatisme pour les Red racer, ou son bonnet encore plus ridicule que celui de Kyle.

Ainsi que son désintérêt total pour les plus jolies filles de l'école, qui semblait tout à fait normal pour un gars aussi cool. Clyde devait penser que Craig Tucker n'avait pas besoin de draguer la gent féminine, c'était à ses prétendantes de venir à lui. Même si elles se faisaient froidement éconduire par leur prince charmant à mériter bien mieux que ces banales donzelles.

En plus d'être naïf, Clyde était un putain d'idéaliste. À idéaliser celui qu'il voyait comme son meilleur ami. Allant même jusqu'à penser que partager une séance de plaisir solitaire avec lui se définissait comme un très grand honneur.

S'il savait... S'il savait que Craig n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de cette satanée Brenda Love. Ou de n'importe quel film pornographique de ce genre. Que le gamin en avait même marre d'entendre déjà trop parler de cette fille à tant affoler les sens de son complice.

Ce mignon et si candide complice, qui se croyait surpuissant et très en avance sur ses camarades de classe en détenant une cassette pornographique rare. Alors que Clyde n'avait jamais remarqué que son soi-disant meilleur ami était gay, et surtout secrètement attiré par lui.

Bien sûr, Craig n'avait jamais fait son coming-out, il trouvait ça complètement ridicule (Ou ne s'assumait pas encore assez...) Néanmoins, il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas si simples et idéales. C'était bien des efforts pour pas grand-chose.

Avouer son homosexualité à toute l'école ou à ses amis ne lui offrirait pas d'immenses changements dans sa vie, ni des sentiments partagés de la part de Clyde. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier réagirait sûrement de façon fulgurante et émotive en apprenant que son ami était (peut-être) amoureux de lui.

En pleurant d'émotion et en harcelant Token et Jimmy pour savoir comment il fallait réagir face à une telle déclaration de la part d'un gars aussi cool.

Ou, pire, en trouvant cette attirance dégoûtante et en préférant gentiment prendre ses distances. Tout en ricanant sournoisement avec ceux qui pourraient colporter des paroles venimeuses et homophobes au sujet de son ex meilleur ami.

Les gens réagissaient toujours violemment quand le problème se rapprochait dangereusement de leur précieuse personne. Pire encore quand la chose les concernaient directement. Et l'homosexualité restait un sujet sensible. Un peu difficile à comprendre aussi. Et vite agaçant quand il demeurait trop flou.

Même si Craig et sa bande n'avaient jamais été haineux ou homophobes. Ça leur arrivait juste de rire des bêtises de Cartman, ou des sous-entendus gay faits sur Stan et Kyle. Rien de bien méchant.

Quand même, malgré le caractère très amical de Clyde et sa sincère sympathie, il pouvait très bien changer totalement. Par peur, ou face à la surprise.

D'expérience, Craig savait que des sentiments à venir en traître pouvaient rendre particulièrement agacé et irritable. Une histoire d'amour non partagée, dans son cas. Jouer le simple ami avec Clyde devenait parfois terriblement frustrant.

Heureusement, sa discrète romance avec Thomas, son premier petit ami, lui avait changé les idées et apporté une certaine confiance. Ce coup de cœur, devenu une belle relation à lentement s'épanouir dans la complicité, avait hélas dû prendre fin au moment où Thomas déménageait bien trop loin. En quittant le Colorado pour aller dans une école plus adaptée à son handicap. Et aussi parce que sa mère s'était remariée avec un homme qui habitait à New-York.

Ils s'envoyaient des lettres et des mails mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Tout comme les sentiments tournés vers Clyde n'avaient rien de commun par rapport à son attachement et sa grande admiration envers cet adorable petit blondinet super cool.

Avec Clyde c'était différent. Très différent. Le genre de sentiment à profondément l'agacer, tout en le comblant simplement. Comme en ce moment, où son ami le gratifiait cette fois d'un petit sourire beaucoup plus discret. Et amical, juste amical.

En accompagnant cette marque d'affection d'une question anodine sur une série que Craig connaissait seulement de nom. Le genre de série principalement basée sur les sentiments des adolescents et les romances clichées de ces hurluberlus. Justement, en parlant de sujets romantiques, son complice lui demandait si cela faisait gay de regarder ladite série.

Au lieu de lui répondre la vérité, qu'il suivait uniquement la série Red racer, ce gamin considéré comme très cool avait fait mieux. En préférant servir une réponse cinglante mais assez drôle pour faire rire tout leur petit groupe installé avec eux.

Ce n'était pas contre Clyde, mais celui-ci choisissait vraiment mal son moment pour demander son avis à son ami préféré. Surtout sur ce genre de thème, à un peu trop le concerner, malgré l'ignorance totale de Clyde Donovan à ce sujet.

Plutôt que d'en profiter pour faire part de son homosexualité, Craig avait juste rabroué ce gamin pleurnichard qu'était Clyde. En lui lâchant que devant les comédies romantiques il pleurait déjà comme une fille désespérément amoureuse. Alors, ce n'était pas comme si ce léger détail avait de l'importance...

Comme prévu, toute l'attablée avait ricané et taquiné la soi-disant adolescente désespérée et amoureuse à la larme facile. Même la victime de cette vanne à divulguer des informations censées rester dans le domaine privé riait de bon cœur. En glissant ensuite à l'oreille de l'auteur de la blague une réponse discrète et très bien trouvée...

En effet, tout à l'heure, devant le show de la belle Brenda Love, le moment ne serait pas dédié aux larmes.

Évidemment.

Ce n'était pas Clyde qui s'agaçait davantage d'heure en heure. Et appréhendait de se retrouver dans une situation aussi délicate et dangereusement sensuelle avec un ami à beaucoup trop l'attirer.

Cependant, Craig refusait de se dégonfler. Et se fatiguer à trouver une excuse plausible pour pouvoir passer son tour durant ce moment finalement important pour leur amitié.

À la fois par fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre ce lien amical auquel le gamin tenait assez pour vouloir le ménager. Ça valait bien le coup de prendre sur lui, pour ne pas embrasser ou toucher celui qui allait rester un simple ami. Juste faire semblant de prendre son pied devant ce film pour adulte, et se branler mécaniquement en pensant à un gars pas trop moche. Ou à Clyde. Peut-être...

En tout cas, il allait au moins vite en finir avec ce moment à s'annoncer très gênant.

Mille fois plus gênant que ce repas à n'en plus finir, avec Clyde qui jacassait sans cesse. En passant trop souvent son bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Voire des amis intimes. Et tout le monde semblait trouver cela normal... !

À moins que plus personne ne s'étonnait des frasques de Clyde Donovan. Et son enthousiasme, fort mais vain, à vouloir gagner la sympathie toute particulière de Craig.

Si ça pouvait passer comme une consolation, l'ami tant convoité lui reconnaissait au moins une sincère et touchante détermination. Bien plus pure que le récent secret et projet partagé avec Clyde...


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement, Clyde comprenait vite. Aux heures de cours suivantes, son cher ami ne s'était pas particulièrement distingué plus qu'il ne le fallait dans ses démonstrations d'amitié ou son impatience d'arriver à la fin des heures d'études.

Juste quelques sourires discrets. Des sourires peut-être un peu mignons aussi. Mais beaucoup moins niais que ces petits mots que Stan et Kyle s'envoyaient parfois, en pensant que personne n'avait remarqué leur petit jeu. Ou que personne à part Craig Tucker n'était assez observateur pour voir cet étrange manège assez romantique, et donc ridicule...

Et qu'ils s'étaient justement envoyés lors de la dernière heure de cours obligatoire, la plus longue et la plus dure à supporter. Sauf quand on avait une relation assez complice avec son meilleur ami, voire ambiguë aux yeux de certains. Ou sinon, un projet assez dévorant en tête pour oublier cet éprouvant cours de mathématiques.

Très bientôt, le grand fan de cochons d'Inde allait se retrouver chez son presque meilleur ami. À jouir d'une invitation très particulière, que beaucoup d'élèves de leur école (ceux qui pouvaient se définir comme intéressés par les femmes, bien sûr) se seraient faits une joie d'accepter sans rechigner.

Sans appréhender ce moment précieux, comme le faisait pourtant l'invité d'honneur.

Ce dernier en était encore à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas trouver en vitesse une excuse bancale pour manquer cette si belle occasion de braver un soi-disant interdit. Mais surtout une brûlante tentation, qui lui ferait poser ses yeux sur son compère au lieu de fixer intensément l'actrice en pleine démonstration de ses talents. Et ses lèvres sur la bouche sûrement entrouverte de son ami, concentré sur son fantasme et tétanisé en comprenant que son complice si cool lui offrait un baiser.

Rien que pour voir la tête adorablement pathétique que ferait Clyde, le gamin s'en retrouvait presque tenté de prendre ce risque. D'oser embrasser son complice, puis se moquer de lui en constatant qu'il l'avait bien eu. Ou en demandant à ce cher Clyde s'il avait eu l'impression d'échanger un langoureux baiser avec la délicieuse Brenda Love !

Et si ce petit baiser avait été mieux qu'une romantique embrassade bien clichée, celle que son ami avait dû partager avec les filles à avoir accepté de sortir avec lui. Par amour sincère ou par intérêt, Clyde cédait de toute façon trop facilement à une jolie jeune fille. Même si cette fille en question n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de ce gars trop naïf, celui-ci restait assez mignon et manipulable pour devenir une source d'intérêt.

Et, une fois la rapide rupture arrivée, il venait toujours pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami dévoué, fidèle au poste pour lui remonter le moral. Ou plutôt, le supposé bourreau des cœurs sonnait inlassablement à la maison des Tucker, jusqu'à ce que le fils se décide à venir lui ouvrir. À force de se faire harceler et d'entendre son ami pleurnicher comme un bébé, celui-ci finissait par céder.

Par l'usure, ou parce que Craig n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Surtout face à cet ami en particulier. Cet ami qu'il ne supportait pas de voir souffrir, mais dont la crédulité l'agaçait tout autant.

Au moins, le consoler silencieusement en le prenant très amicalement dans ses bras se confirmait être la chose la plus facile à faire. Plutôt que lui expliquer pourquoi il ne fallait pas offrir une montagne de cadeaux à une fille dès le premier rendez-vous. En particulier des paires de chaussures hors de prix.

Une fois un peu calmé et au milieu d'un environnement rassurant, ce séducteur malchanceux écoutait sagement les conseils avisés de son ami.

Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir eu le droit d'entrer dans la chambre ultra privée de Craig Tucker. D'accéder à l'autorisation inespérée de s'asseoir sur son lit. Et, en privilège le plus inouï, détenir le droit de tenir Stripe dans ses bras.

Depuis le temps, l'ami en détresse faisait cela avec tellement de naturel, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait totalement banal : ce n'était pas la première fois que Clyde venait en larmes implorer le soutien de son complice. Très souvent, et à n'importe quel moment, son camarade de classe devenu son ami proche faisait office d'oreille attentive et d'épaule dévouée sur laquelle se reposer pour pleurer.

Et Craig savait d'expérience qu'un compagnon animal se révélait être d'une grande aide pour faire face à toute sorte de peine. La chose devenait également moins gênante, de se confier (ou d'en donner l'impression) à un innocent cochon d'Inde, plutôt qu'à son propriétaire qui vous fixait d'un air à la fois désintéressé mais pénétrant.

Le même type de regard que Craig avait servi à son cher meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci l'avait hélé dans les couloirs. La discrétion n'était définitivement pas son fort...

Dès la fin des cours, Clyde l'avait au moins laissé regagner tranquillement son cassier, ranger distraitement quelques affaires, puis le cueillir alors que le petit chanceux à pouvoir se vanter d'être son unique invité allait se faire la malle. Ou, tout simplement, ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans ce lieu d'études juste ennuyeux sans être agréable.

En parlant de choses agréables, son ami si généreux se chargeait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Comme si Craig avait pu oublier ce rendez-vous, autant redouté qu'attendu. Et vu le petit sourire espiègle de Clyde, le gamin savait très bien lequel des deux s'impatientait le plus.

Autant que Craig pouvait très bien le comprendre.

Lui aussi, à l'époque de sa relation avec Thomas, était sincèrement impatient de passer du temps avec son petit ami. Bien qu'un tête-à-tête virtuel avec une actrice de X n'avait rien de comparable avec une vraie relation amoureuse...

Ou si, par un profond miracle bien sûr impossible, le gamin le plus insolent de l'école avait finalement décroché un rencart avec Clyde Donovan et que leur premier rendez-vous amoureux allait justement avoir lieu. Là aussi, l'impatience aurait été à son comble. Ajoutée à une douce appréhension, donnant envie de rire nerveusement et à rendre tout ému.

Mais, comme toujours, la réalité se montrait moins glorieuse. Ce moment s'annonçait juste comme un instant entre potes, avec son pseudo meilleur ami qui le croyait attiré par les filles. À qui il pensait donc faire rudement plaisir en partageant une chance sûrement inoubliable, si Craig avait correspondu avec l'image idéalisée présente dans l'esprit de Clyde.

Ce gars cool et mystérieux, qu'il ne fallait pas chercher mais qui pouvait se montrer un très bon ami. Le genre de personne à avoir une seule parole et ne sûrement pas refuser un peu de plaisir facile mais délectable.

Hélas, devant la joie malgré tout presque enfantine de son compère, le moins motivé des deux ne pouvait plus lui faire faux bond.

Ses propres sentiments ne rendaient pas la tâche facile pour contrer ce plan, mais simplifiaient ses émotions actuelles : Même en étant tout content à l'idée de se masturber devant une stupide vidéo porno, Clyde restait adorable. À en donner envie de lui pincer les joues ou se perdre de longues minutes dans son regard rieur et malgré tout innocent.

Peut-être aussi que l'envie de se retrouver dans une ambiance aussi intime avec ce gars en particulier faisait instantanément taire ses doutes. Ainsi que son goût très mesuré pour les situations chaotiques.

Avec un peu de chance, son ami si naïf allait peut-être se déshabiller légèrement. Juste assez pour se mettre à l'aise devant cette actrice tant admirée et pour que le complice de ce méfait puisse à son tour avoir un peu de plaisir.

Peut-être même que dans sa grande naïveté, il n'allait rien dire si son meilleur ami adoré le touchait ou se collait un peu trop à lui. Dans le genre câlin enthousiasme et entremêlé. Parfait pour brouiller une amitié trop frustrante. Puis qu'il l'aiderait à atteindre le septième ciel en lui faisant complètement oublier son fantasme premier. Et que, malgré son hétérosexualité supposée, Clyde répondrait positivement à ses caresses...

Au point où il en était, Craig se demandait même si son ami était du genre à d'abord embrasser longuement, en grand romantique perdu. Ou à offrir un baiser seulement après avoir atteint l'orgasme, pour faire durer la sensualité et polir davantage son brillant statut de séducteur émérite... L'idéal serait que Clyde soit du genre très romantique, assez tendre et attentionné, et ne pas hésiter à offrir des câlins. Car, malgré son peu de talent et d'envie à s'illustrer dans les codes sacrés de la romance, le gamin avait besoin de ce genre de marque de tendresse peut-être un peu mièvres mais sincères.

Assez touchantes pour réussir à le troubler et lui faire mentalement rectifier en vitesse que c'était en fait des conneries tout ce romantisme trop fleuri.

De toute façon, ces pensées resteraient dans la case fantasmes. Et le moment était terriblement mal choisi pour songer à ce genre de choses.

Le si imperturbable Craig Tucker commençait même à sentir ses joues chauffer légèrement en se laissant aller à de telles pensées. Des pensées stupides, irréelles, inutiles.

Jamais Clyde n'allait se comporter de cette manière et sûrement pas avec la personne pour laquelle il devait juste avoir des sentiments fraternels. Le seul point à être prévisible serait son amusement en apprenant que l'élève de l'école qui semblait le plus hermétique à l'amour avait jeté son dévolu sur le gars pas encore complètement cool, mais à moitié populaire, et surtout à draguer toutes les filles assez jolies. Bebe en tête de liste, bien que cette dernière n'ait jamais cédé à ses avances.

Cette fois, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'allait pas offrir une si belle occasion de rire à ses dépens. C'était un amour sans espoir, frustrant, mais agréablement ennuyeux. Que les deux concernés faisaient vivre à leur façon.

Celui qui ignorait tout de cette romance se contentait de hocher joyeusement la tête lorsque le seul à en être au courant déclarait platement qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller. Tout en évitant volontairement le regard trop envoûtant de Clyde, et en croisant au passage celui d'une personne bien connue. Qu'il avait, là aussi de son plein gré, fait tomber ce matin. Un moment bref mais mémorable. Stan aussi semblait s'en souvenir, vu comment ses yeux le foudroyaient. Peut-être qu'il allait en venir aux mains pour laver son honneur... Et, par la même occasion, faire éviter à son adversaire un moment aussi tentant que gênant. Pour une fois que ce gars insipide pouvait se rendre utile.

Malheureusement, Kyle, guidé par la voix de la raison ou son intuition de super best friend (rectification, de super boyfriend), avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour capter instantanément et complètement son attention. Feindre d'avoir quelque chose de très important à lui confier pour l'éloigner de cet élément perturbateur.

Comme c'était ironique, ce petit rouquin toujours le premier pour se battre contre ceux le taquinant avec un peu trop d'entrain, qui jouait à présent le prêcheur de non-violence, à obtempérer une future escarmouche bien inoffensive.

À moins que Kyle doutait de la force physique de son meilleur ami face à Craig Tucker. Et qu'il ne voulait donc prendre aucun risque.

Cette constatation non prouvée et très insultante pour l'honneur Stan Marsh avait au moins eu le mérite de revigorer l'humeur de son auteur. C'était à présent plus sûr de lui qu'il suivait son propre meilleur ami, sans s'inquiéter sur le programme à l'attendre une fois arrivé chez Clyde. La bonne humeur de celui-ci devait être légèrement contagieuse...


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde Donovan était vraiment un gars gentil.

Pas à faire dans la même gentillesse innocente et affreusement désespérée appartenant à Butters. Plutôt le genre de sympathie chaleureuse, amicale, se voulant cool mais qui devenait vite assez maladroite.

Mais son presque meilleur ami était bien placé pour ignorer ces quelques petites maladresses. Fermer les yeux sur ces erreurs après tout pas bien méchantes. Tout en se demandant mentalement pourquoi il traînait avec ce type.

Et se dire que Clyde était le genre de personne à soutenir un projet foireux et dangereux signé Cartman. À même soutenir ce dernier ou rire de ses blagues stupides, par pure sympathie, intérêt personnel masqué, ou parce qu'il était complètement stupide.

Craig considérait que son ami n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent de l'école, même si le gamin faisait preuve d'un minimum de sérieux, il restait tout de même un bon gars. Un ami de confiance, parfois un peu crispant, mais avec un bon fond. Et profondément admiratif de son ami préféré. Sincèrement ravi que cet ami en question vienne chez lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de joyeusement jacasser pendant le trajet, au sujet de son excellent score au dernier entraînement de basket, sûrement pour impressionner ce même ami.

Un merveilleux ami, faisant preuve d'assez de retenue et de délicatesse (Une rareté extrême venant de Craig) pour ne pas briser la bonne humeur de son compère en ajoutant que Kyle Broflovski était bien meilleur que lui dans ce sport. Et que Clyde se contentait de papillonner entre la deuxième et la troisième place.

Même au moment où Kyle s'était retiré momentanément de la course, cet éternel second n'avait pas particulièrement brillé grâce à un talent hors du commun.

Tant pis, comme en plus le principal intéressé n'en semblait pas découragé. Bien au contraire ! Clyde cédait bien souvent à un excès d'assurance, fondé ou de façade. Aujourd'hui, c'était facile à deviner. Trop facile.

À peine arrivés à leur destination, le fils Donovan tout fier de se retrouver seul chez lui accueillait en grandes pompes son invité de marque. En lui proposant de s'installer sur le canapé familial très confortable pendant que son hôte allait lui chercher de quoi manger. Et ensuite, ils pourraient regarder un peu la télévision, ou jouer à un jeu-vidéo. Histoire de bien se détendre et se changer les idées, avant de passer un moment privilégié et de pur bonheur avec la charmante Brenda Love.

Un programme toujours plus alléchant... Et en réalité complètement pathétique.

Craig devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas faire demi-tour et planter là son cher ami brillant d'enthousiasme. Comme si c'était la première fois que le si mystérieux Craig Tucker posait les pieds dans sa modeste demeure. Alors qu'il venait assez souvent chez Clyde, tandis que ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'honneur d'aller chez les Tucker.

Du moins, pas aussi régulièrement. Et sa petite sœur Tricia lui en faisait souvent la remarque, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait apprécier Clyde. D'après elle, il avait une très bonne influence sur son frère. Bien sûr...

Toutes ces mises en scène et ces manières atteignaient presque le dégoût que lui inspirait déjà le film pornographique que ces deux garnements allaient devoir religieusement visionner.

Le moins impatient des deux préférait pourtant tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses, en finir le plus vite possible pour ensuite rentrer chez lui et regarder un épisode de Red racer pour se nettoyer un peu l'esprit...

En parlant de nettoyage, la cage de Stripe avait également besoin d'un brin de ménage. Si seulement l'ami humain de ce chanceux petit cochon d'Inde ne se sentait pas trop honteux de servir cette excuse tardive et un peu risible. Même face à un gars comme Clyde.

En attendant, grimper lentement l'escalier pour aller à la chambre, le lieu du crime, la salle de torture (ou une simple pièce juste ennuyeuse), restait la solution la plus raisonnable.

Heureusement, et d'une façon tout à fait prévisible, Clyde n'allait pas refuser le rendez-vous miraculeusement avancé avec cette actrice déclarée talentueuse. Tout sourire, le gamin s'était contenté de signaler à son complice qu'il le rejoignait tout de suite. Craig devinait que ce rebelle pas complètement téméraire voulait sûrement s'assurer que son père n'était pas déjà rentré du travail. Ou bien manger un petit quelque chose avant de se plonger dans ce passionnant sujet d'études à base de formes féminines et de sexualité hétérosexuelle bien peu réalistes.

Des détails à ne pas vraiment brancher son invité, même si le responsable de cette mascarade semblait persuadé du contraire. Que cette vidéo obtenue par miracle et en avant-première scellait une appréciation et un secret partagés.

Quelle bonne blague...

Pour couronner le tout, le soi-disant chanceux invité avait beau chercher dans ses poches et au fin fond de son sac à dos, il ne mettait pas la main sur son briquet. Kenny avait dû le lui emprunter et oublier de le rendre. Ce satané profiteur paierait cet oubli (Sûrement volontaire) dès demain, en mettant de côté le sourire moqueur qu'allait avoir ce sale petit blondinet en observant l'air magnifiquement contrarié que pourrait avoir Craig.

En attendant ce grand moment fort en instants ridicules, le futur protagoniste à se couvrir de ridicule avait posé son sac en soupirant, pour ensuite machinalement s'asseoir sur le lit défait, occupé par un pyjama chiffonné et quelques peluches. Craig, n'étant pas assez imprudent ou éperdument amoureux pour se jeter sur le vêtement et le renifler avec frénésie, se contentait d'observer que ces mignonnes petites peluches à l'effigie des héros de films Disney s'opposaient fatalement avec ce qui allait suivre. Et même avec certains posters évocateurs et présents dans la chambre de son ami. Ou les magazines pour adultes, habituellement planqués sous le lit.

Un adolescent si banal et un être plein de contradictions, voilà comment aurait été défini Clyde Donovan si celui qui en était secrètement attiré se serait découvert une âme de poète. À la place de ces belles paroles, cet étrange admirateur secret considérait que son ami était vraiment très prévisible.

Une douce et ennuyeuse prévisibilité. Que Craig approuvait d'un bref petit sourire, en devinant que son complice devait bouillir d'impatience à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir toucher avec ses yeux la délicieuse Brenda Love. En imaginant que c'était ses mains d'experte qui prenaient la place des siennes, encore trop inexpérimentées...

Clyde était en effet de plus en plus impatient.

Son compère pouvait l'entendre, lorsque le gamin s'approchait de la chambre d'un pas décidé et pressé. C'en était presque étonnant qu'il ne soit pas en train de courir ventre à terre pour aller baver devant sa future compagne de plaisir coupable.

La réponse à sa brève interrogation s'était vite retrouvée complétée et approuvée. Vraiment trop gentil, ou connaissant lui aussi très bien celui qui devait vraiment être son meilleur ami, ce garnement qui ne pensait pas qu'à ses bas instincts avait apporté une petite collation. Spécialement selon les goûts de son invité, à base de petits biscuits sablés hollandais, très simples, banals, mais justement parfaits selon Craig Tucker. Surtout si on ajoutait le détail le plus important, Clyde les avait faits lui-même.

Pas parce qu'il s'était découvert une grande passion pour la cuisine, puisque le gamin se cantonnait à la fabrication de biscuits, mais plutôt pour garder un lien avec sa défunte mère.

Ainsi, depuis la disparition de Betsy Donovan, le fils de cette dernière avait créé un lien à la fois fort et étrange. En souvenir de sa sévérité et de son caractère méticuleux, Clyde appréciait sincèrement se plonger dans ce livre de cuisine hollandaise appartenant à sa mère, toujours attachée à ses origines. Elle aurait sûrement été très fière de ce bel effort venant de son petit garçon si étourdi. Du moins, c'est ce que Craig avait sous-entendu la première fois que son ami lui avait offert ces gâteaux. Ensuite, il avait juste été touché d'avoir droit à ce traitement de faveur.

Comme s'il avait tout prévu jusqu'à ces petits détails, Clyde prévenait son invité qu'il pouvait tranquillement terminer cette délicieuse collation pendant que lui-même se chargeait d'aller chercher le magnétoscope. Cette presque antiquité rangée dans la chambre de sa sœur, comme cette dernière en avait encore l'usage avant qu'elle ne parte à l'université.

Et cette fois, exceptionnellement, son frère allait en avoir besoin. Pour un usage bien sûr très particulier, bref, mais désiré ardemment, et bien sûr très peu innocent. Le petit clin d'œil entendu que ce soi-disant rebelle habitué au goût du risque avait offert à son complice avant de quitter la chambre pouvait le confirmer.

Cependant, Craig ne partageait toujours pas sa joie enfantine ou son impatience montante. Déjà qu'il ne prenait pas cette seconde absence comme un signe du destin. Une manière d'en profiter pour filer en douce et inventer plus tard un mensonge à moitié plausible : Que Tweek avait fait une crise d'angoisse sur son lieu de travail et qu'il avait eu besoin d'un ami fiable pour l'aider. Ou bien que Stripe ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps avant d'avoir une cage impeccable.

Cette dernière idée d'excuse était plutôt intéressante. Mais, au lieu de s'éclipser discrètement et sûrement un peu lâchement, pour ensuite pouvoir balancer cette fameuse idée, le seul à pouvoir changer le cours des événements avait simplement retiré son pull. Il faisait tout à coup un peu trop chaud dans cette chambre, se retrouver en simple t-shirt rendait l'air légèrement plus respirable.

Et puis, Clyde allait peut-être gentiment taquiner son ami en voyant son vêtement à l'effigie de la série Red racer. Embrayer sur ce sujet et complètement oublier l'affaire Brenda Love.

Si seulement...

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, celui qui aurait dû se retrouver dans un état de stress intense n'avançait plus à reculons face à l'événement tant attendu et redouté il y avait à peine quelques heures.

Sûrement parce que Craig se retrouvait face au mur et que jouer les lâches ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. Surtout que la situation ne se définissait pas réellement comme menaçante. Plutôt étrange, bancale, troublante, mais pas effrayante.

Au moins, il n'était pas question de se lancer dans une aventure dangereuse et inutile comme avait l'habitude de le faire Stan et sa bande.

Sans oublier le petit plaisir personnel à la clef, un étrange moment teinté de sexualité avec un ami proche. Justement, l'ami dont le concerné était fortement attiré (et peut-être même amoureux), sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Ce n'était pas juste une innocente masturbation entre amis, pas du côté de Craig en tout cas.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours usé de cette pratique en solo et voilà que son cher ami Clyde se proposait pour lui faire goûter cette nouvelle expérience. L'expérience pourrait être... intéressante. Intéressante mais frustrante. À presque se rapprocher du style sympa et ennuyeux. La chose en devenait beaucoup moins désagréable, le gamin au bonnet péruvien pouvait presque admettre qu'il était lui aussi gagné par une certaine impatience...

Seulement, pour en être complètement sûr, il fallait que le second élément de cette expérience à faire déjà tant cogiter se décide à revenir.

Revenir en courant, tellement Clyde devait être pressé de se retrouver en tête-à-tête presque privé avec cette actrice qui le faisait se conduire comme un petit chien fou. Un humain presque complètement guidé par ses instincts primaires et doté d'un chargement encombrant à ralentir sa course. Mais qui se révélait aussi être le dernier objet demandé pour terminer cette quête de longue haleine.

Pour enfin avoir sa récompense, quelques minutes de plaisir fugace justement merveilleusement délectable. Surtout en présence d'une personne à alimenter quelques fantasmes, pour le cas des deux amis à chacun avoir leurs propres préférences.

Toutefois, même si Craig pouvait se vanter de très bien connaître le côté si prévisible de son complice, cette fois il n'avait pas prévu le coup.

Oui, Clyde allait bel et bien revenir en tenait sous le bras le précieux magnétoscope (Un autre de leur complice...), mais ce n'était pas prévu que son hôte revienne à moitié nu !

Enfin, Clyde avait quand même gardé son t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements, en expliquant simplement à son invité de marque qu'il préférait se mettre à l'aise pour ce genre de moment. Tout en accompagnant son explication d'un petit sourire de grand connaisseur.

Bien sûr, celui qui se sentait déjà tout fier en pouvant bientôt se masturber devant un film pornographique rare ne devait pas penser une seule seconde à la surenchère de trouble qui allait envahir son ami en le voyant si légèrement vêtu.

Une apparition à la fois enchanteresse et gênante. Imaginée et idéalisée. Et, heureusement, pas trop loin de la réalité.

Le très cool Craig Tucker, qu'aucun élève de leur école ne pouvait imaginer s'intéresser à ce gars pas méchant mais assez pathétique qu'était Clyde Donovan. Non pas que Clyde soit qualifié de lépreux ou de garçon repoussant, au contraire, depuis son titre du garçon le plus beau de la classe obtenu à l'école élémentaire, ce gars un peu trop vantard prenait particulièrement soin de lui.

Malgré ses quelques kilos en trop et des cheveux impossibles à faire ressembler à une coiffure correcte, c'est vrai que Clyde pouvait être assez mignon. Assez pour que son compère quitte quelques minutes son air blasé et fasse apparaître son attirance sous forme d'expression d'étonnement, bien pratique pour l'occasion.

Mais Craig s'en moquait bien de ce genre de détail salutaire. Là, il avait juste envie de lui arracher (dans le sens premier du terme) ce stupide t-shirt. Et de guetter sa réaction, sans tenter quoi que ce soit, pas avant d'avoir admiré le petit air choqué et sûrement adorable que pourrait avoir son cher ami...

Aussi adorable que la surprise encore plus visible sur le visage de celui qui avait eu en tête de si vilaines pensées. La pureté de ses pensées n'allait d'ailleurs pas davantage s'améliorer vu la douce vision que le gamin avait devait les yeux : Toujours aussi appliqué dans sa mission visant à montrer Brenda Love dans toute sa splendeur, Clyde s'était mis à quatre pattes pour essayer de brancher convenablement le magnétoscope à sa télévision. En clair, démêler les câblages et tenter de trouver chaque correspondance. Pendant que Craig profitait de la vue parfaite qu'il avait du cul de son discutable meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses yeux se posaient sur cet endroit délicieusement stratégique à étudier, bien au contraire ! Mais là, l'inspection se passait presque sans couche de vêtements qui ne faisaient que brouiller les pistes. Empêcher de remarquer au premier coup d'œil l'aspect plutôt ferme de cet innocent postérieur (Pour soigner les apparences et réelle passion, Clyde aimait pratiquer différents sports), qui n'était pas complètement plat non plus (Clyde n'était pas trop du genre à mettre en pratique un régime alimentaire réellement sain, même s'il essayait de se rattraper en disant que les tacos contenaient de la salade...).

Magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Bebe n'y connaissait vraiment rien en continuant de vanter la forme parfaitement sexy des fesses de Kyle. Elle n'avait pas dû assez observer celles de Clyde. Et ne savait pas sa chance d'être tant courtisée par son plus fidèle admirateur, Clyde Donovan.

C'était presque trop beau, il n'en demandait pas tant. Pas une vision de si grande qualité. À directement réveiller une partie de son anatomie qui n'aurait sûrement pas pointé le bout de son nez pour s'agiter devant un certain film pour adulte. Par contre, pour se gonfler de joie devant un cul tant désiré à présent presque offert, son pénis s'enthousiasmait en quelques secondes. Plus vite que quand il était question d'imaginer les courbes harmonieuses de l'actrice X tant appréciée par Clyde.

Ce pauvre Clyde qui ne faisait certainement pas exprès de lui faire admirer en détail son caleçon aux motifs de la mascotte de Playboy. Et surtout d'agiter ainsi ses fesses, selon son agacement en se trompant trop souvent de fil. Ou sa joie victorieuse en atteignant enfin un peu plus son but. Sans se douter que son invité et ami avait presque déjà eu sa dose de plaisir, en caressant seulement avec ses yeux cet élément qui allait devenir un point important de ses fantasmes dans les mois à venir. Peut-être même que d'autres éléments s'ajouteraient progressivement, si son ami décidait de complètement se déshabiller durant cette découverte culturelle et sexuelle. En plus de vérifier si la rumeur qui assurait que Clyde avait un seul testicule disait vrai et s'il avait gagné quelques précieux centimètres depuis la dernière fois où le pénis de tous les garçons de l'école avait été mesuré...

Merveilleux. Il était déjà excité avant même que le film ait commencé. Et cela ne devait pas non plus être normal de bander sur les fesses d'un ami si gentil et dévoué. Dont la détermination venait d'être récompensée, le plus motivé des deux en avait terminé avec ces câblages enfin réunis dans le bon ordre. Le gamin devait tellement être fier de son bricolage, qui avait tout de même quelque peu traîné, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les joues très légèrement rosées de son ami. Autant que la raison de cette montée de désirs devait lui être totalement inconnue.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Craig Tucker ne tenait pas à faire savoir ses attirances de nature homosexuelle de cette manière. Encore moins à se déclarer dans la foulée. La situation s'annonçait assez gênante comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Les situations stables restaient toujours préférables aux frasques inutiles.

Et puis, ce n'était pas la peine de briser l'euphorie de son compère, encore sur son petit nuage en saisissant la précieuse cassette et en couvant toujours d'un grand sourire celui définitivement défini comme son meilleur ami.

Un super pote, en effet. Qui venait tout juste de mater son cul avec un peu trop d'attention, chose totalement impensable entre deux amis normaux. De tels agissements brisaient les codes de la sainte amitié.

Bien que le principal coupable s'en foutait royalement de ce genre de principe. Craig n'y pouvait rien si son corps se montrait faible face à des spécimens masculins pas trop désagréables à regarder. Ou si son camarade de classe jouait un peu trop les meilleurs amis modèles, en proposant à son compagnon de tous les instants de partager avec lui ce moment de plaisir solitaire.

Même Stan et Kyle ne devaient pas s'adonner à ce genre de truc si cliché et lourd de sous-entendus.

Un truc cependant pas complètement dénué de points positifs. Observer cet ami à ne pas laisser insensible s'installer à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dans une tenue plus que légère, ça ne pouvait pas se refuser.

Cela faisait presque penser à un début de film pornographique gay. De mauvaise qualité, certes, mais avec quand même une tentative de scénario et assez d'action pour capter l'attention. Et endormir la réflexion avec un peu d'endorphine immédiate. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

Est-ce que cette fois encore, un film érotique allait jouer son rôle, résulter sur un agréable orgasme et calmer les nerfs...

Une chose était sûre, Craig ne pariait rien sur les charmes de Brenda Love qui pourraient miraculeusement réveiller chez lui des instincts purement hétérosexuels. Malgré le physique engageant de ladite actrice, une jolie brune de taille moyenne, avec de grands yeux bleus et une poitrine sûrement parfaite pour les connaisseurs, le gamin qui venait de la découvrir s'en désintéressait tout aussi vite. Pour plutôt tourner discrètement son regard sur un sujet bien plus intéressant.

Passionnant même. Légèrement dangereux. Et fatalement prévisible.


	5. Chapter 5

Toujours assis à ses côtés sur le lit, Clyde dévorait l'actrice des yeux. Avec cet air un peu stupide, mais terriblement mignon. Aussi mignon que son petit sourire à la fois timide et réjoui. Un gosse ravi d'avoir réussi sa grosse bêtise et qui pouvait à présent en profiter de manière totalement éhontée.

Ça ne devait pourtant pas être la première fois que son meilleur ami regardait un film de cul, certainement pas. Bien souvent il l'avait vu s'approvisionner chez son fournisseur officiel de petits plaisirs interdits et pas encore légalement autorisés pour les vilains mioches qu'ils étaient toujours.

Mais tous ces programmes pour adultes, aussi explicites soient-ils, ne se vantaient pas tous d'avoir Brenda Love dans leurs rangs.

Cette fille n'était pourtant pas terrible, elle n'arrivait clairement pas à la cheville de Jennifer Lopez. Avec ses rires niais et ses dents légèrement en avant. Ses seins et ses couinements de plaisir devaient vraiment faire tout son charme. Son talent pour ne pas trop mal simuler aussi...

C'était fait, Craig lui avait au moins fait l'immense honneur de lui accorder un regard. Et dans une scène pas encore trop... Répugnante.

La jeune femme jouée par Brenda venait tout juste de conduire ses enfants à l'école et était en train de se changer pour se mettre dans une tenue un peu plus confortable pour s'atteler aux tâches ménagères. Malgré sa très maigre connaissance de la mode féminine, le fan de cochons d'Inde doutait que ce genre de robe très moulante soit particulièrement confortable...

Qu'importe, au moins son manque de connaissances au sujet de Brenda Love se retrouvait comblé. Pour ne pas se retrouver trop con si Clyde le branchait sur le sujet et savoir son avis sûrement très important à ses yeux. Tellement important que son cher ami si cool allait devoir mentir une fois de plus. C'était le prix à payer pour ne pas paraître trop différent, trop bizarre et brouiller sa petite vie tranquille. Son amitié avec Clyde aussi.

De plus, cet effort irritant s'envolait d'un coup devant la scène merveilleusement réelle à se jouer devant ses yeux.

À quelques mètres de lui, devant ses yeux faussement captés par la télévision, le gamin avait mille fois mieux qu'une prétendue star du X. Son ami, ou plutôt le sujet favori de ses pulsions, qui se décidait enfin à se laisser aller. Sans oser se mettre torse nu (Pas encore...), mais en fourrant sa main dans son caleçon. À déjà se tripoter en observant son actrice adorée occupée à lascivement passer l'aspirateur. D'un mouvement de main lent et frénétique, incitant son jeune spectateur à faire de même avec son propre engin ô combien important dans ce genre de moment.

La scène était à la fois ridicule et fascinante.

La vraie, celle avec Clyde. Celui-ci ne prêtait d'ailleurs plus du tout attention à son invité, le charme de Brenda Love devait être trop puissant à côté d'une innocente amitié.

Innocente, en apparence seulement.

Peu d'ami digne de ce nom oserait observer du coin de l'œil, mais avec un intérêt tout à fait assumé, son complice occupé à se faire du bien. En commençant à respirer un peu plus fort, à regarder avec encore plus d'attention le spécimen féminin à l'écran qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à un autre protagoniste. Un soi-disant ami d'enfance de la jolie jeune femme jouée par Brenda, qui avait toujours eu des sentiments pour cette dernière (ça aussi, c'était prévisible) et qui semblait vouloir les lui faire savoir de manière très...expéditive. En envoyant valser le pauvre aspirateur à n'avoir rien demandé et en faisant basculer sa belle sur la table de cuisine.

Cette brusquerie sûrement très romantique dans le monde de la pornographie avait au moins rafraîchi la mémoire de l'héroïne, elle venait de resituer cet ami en question et mettre enfin un nom sur ce visage finalement très familier.

Hélas, un visage que la jeune femme ne verrait pas plus en détail, son prétendu amoureux secret ne prenait pas la peine de l'embrasser. L'homme devait vraiment être un habitué des techniques d'approche directes, il glissait sans plus attendre ses mains sous la robe de cette chère Brenda Love. Une salope du même niveau que la mère de Cartman et une actrice plutôt douée pour feindre un bref rire prude en voyant son tendre ami d'enfance lui retirer sa petite culotte. Une culotte violette avec des rayures roses, seuls les fétichistes ou les plus grands fans de cette actrice pouvaient prêter attention à ce genre de détail...

Celui qui venait tout juste de découvrir son existence se détournait encore une fois de sa douce présence, sous peine de complètement sentir retomber son début d'érection si jamais un gros plan vaginal se profilait devant ses yeux. Ou si le partenaire de Brenda sautait cette dernière sans plus attendre, mais sans grand romantisme non plus. La pornographie hétérosexuelle dans sa forme la plus stricte était ennuyeuse au possible. Juste ennuyeuse.

Sauf que ce triste constat ne semblait pas gravement déranger Clyde. Il se contentait de serrer les dents pour ne pas trop faire entendre son contentement, en dévorant des yeux son actrice préférée occupée à se faire malaxer les seins et pousser des couinements de souris suite à ce contact.

Cette fois, Craig mettait de côté sa médisance qui lui aurait dicté d'essayer de deviner si la poitrine de la jeune femme était refaite ou non. Ces morceaux de graisse siliconés ou non faisaient bien pâle figure à côté du sujet d'étude que le gamin avait presque devant les yeux.

Il lui suffisait juste de baisser un petit peu son regard pour se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, son ami avait réellement sorti son sexe de ses sous-vêtements aux motifs tapageurs pour se branler plus confortablement devant cette jolie brune aux gros seins. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale et naturelle du monde et ça devait sûrement être le cas...

Tout le long de sa jeune vie, en particulier depuis la découverte précoce de son homosexualité, Craig n'avait jamais vu de scène aussi magnifique et excitante.

Pourtant, il en avait vu des photos explicites de jeunes hommes en tout genre et surtout très fiers de leur physique. Bien que ces jeunes personnes montraient plus souvent des muscles ou leur pénis que leur visage...

Dans un registre plus fleur bleue, le fan de cochons d'Inde appréciait aussi observer des photos de couples gay échangeant des baisers plus ou moins langoureux, ou s'adonnant à des câlins romantiques.

Et, à l'opposé, il ne se faisait pas prier pour regarder des films pornographiques de nature homosexuelle : Allant du plus idéaliste, en mêlant fantasme et réalité avec des couple d'hommes follement amoureux, tendres l'un envers l'autre durant l'acte. Sans oublier les vidéos plus sexuellement imagées, à base d'interminables fellations ou de gang bang en tout genre.

Cela dépendant de l'envie du moment. Un réel questionnement anatomique ou sexuel. Un peu de rêverie sur la vie d'adulte qu'il pourrait avoir avec un éventuel petit ami. Ou juste un moment de plaisir pas du tout coupable devant quelque chose de bien bandant.

Bien sûr, ces séances de découvertes purement scientifiques s'étaient faites le plus discrètement possible. Très loin des pauvres petits yeux innocents de Stripe. Et sans en parler à ses amis. Bien que Kenny devait sûrement avoir des doutes sur ce gars ne lui demandant jamais de lui prêter un de ses magazines avec plein de filles dénudées. Craig était plutôt du genre à jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de ce petit blondinet trop souvent le nez plongé dans des lectures peu enfantines et faire des remarques grinçantes sur les créatures féminines représentées bien en détail. Avec assez d'esprit pour arriver à faire rire Kenny, qui enchérissait joyeusement suite à des paroles qu'un gars fasciné par la plastique de ces femmes n'aurait pu prononcer.

Mais rien ne pouvait égaler le degré d'érotisme que dégageait Clyde à cet instant précis. Ses cheveux qui semblaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Cette façon de se mordre la lèvre, de maintenir son regard sur l'écran, pendant que sa main s'activait toujours au rythme des actions mises en scène par le talent inégalé de Brenda Love.

Justement, cette charmante vedette du X se faisait enfin prendre sauvagement sur la table de sa propre cuisine, de quoi faire souffler comme un bœuf son plus grand fan. Ce gars encore bien innocent malgré le plaisant péché auquel il s'adonnait, en s'entremêlant à la fois dans l'admiration quasi divine tournée vers la jolie Brenda et les sensations primaires de plus en plus agréables à le gagner.

Des sensations familières mais toujours aussi délicieuses. À réitérer sans compter. Et sûrement partagées par son chanceux meilleur ami à être de la partie, qui profitait du même bonheur physique et sans parole dans cette ambiance très...amicalement agréable.

Presque. Son bienheureux compère commençait également à ressentir ces lentes mais saisissantes vagues de bien-être, éveillées par ce début d'excitation et provoquées par des caresses presque expertes.

Sans chercher à savoir comment il en était arrivé là : Dans la chambre de Clyde Donovan, en train de regarder consciencieusement un film de cul. Ou plutôt, à mater son complice tout à sa séance de plaisir solitaire. En se disant qu'il serait teeeeeellement heureux de pouvoir se charger lui-même de passer sa main sur le pénis de son ami.

Et pourquoi pas plutôt sa langue, puisque ses propres mains semblaient ne plus obéir à leur propriétaire. Craig ne se souvenait pas quand et comment il avait réussi à ouvrir si vite son pantalon et y fourrer sa main visiblement très leste et rapide pour atteindre son but. Cela en devenait assez inquiétant si son propre corps le trahissait si facilement.

Et que lui-même arrivait à se tripoter finalement sans trop de gêne devant son meilleur ami, en observant justement ce dernier avec une envie plus vraiment dissimulée. En profitant juste de la chance immense qui faisait que son compère soit complètement happé par le film à les avoir réunis dans cette chambre.

C'était peut-être de l'abus de faiblesse...?

De toute façon, c'était entièrement de la faute de Clyde. Si celui-ci ne lui avait pas bêtement proposé de visionner avec lui cette vidéo paraît-il exaltante pour leurs sens. Que ce soi-disant ami, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire payer des tacos, ne s'était pas ramené à moitié à poil au moment tant attendu de la mise à mort de l'innocence de leur amitié. Et si seulement ce soi-disant tombeur n'était pas aussi sexy quand il se branlait.

Son pauvre ami victime de ce charme vicieux (et étant probablement encore plus amoureux) mourrait d'envie de fondre sur lui pour faire disparaître cet air légèrement pervers sur le visage de Clyde. Lui faire complètement oublier cette pute de Brenda Love et toutes les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti à l'aide d'un long baiser. Pas un baiser niais et étouffant, simplement une embrassade assez langoureuse pour que Clyde soit obligé de lui en quémander un autre avec des yeux suppliants. Ou, encore mieux, en répondant avec la même lente et douce passion.

Mais Craig ne s'illustrait vraiment pas dans le délire idéaliste et ne nageait pas non plus dans le romantisme jusqu'au cou. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer que Clyde Donovan s'intéressait aux filles. Et sûrement uniquement aux créatures à posséder un vagin accueillant et une poitrine assez agréable à regarder pour susciter son intérêt. Craig avait même déjà vu son ami embrasser des filles vraiment très quelconques, alors...

Toutefois, celui qui pouvait se vanter d'être son meilleur ami, tout en étant secrètement attiré par ce gars sans aucun doute destiné aux femmes, savait que n'importe quel hétérosexuel assez lubrique et pas trop regardant ne disait jamais non à un peu de plaisir.

Même l'éternel soupirant éconduit de Bebe Stevens ne pourrait rester de marbre s'il se faisait sucer par un de ses congénères à avoir assez fantasmé sur lui pour y mettre tout son cœur. Vu l'aspect très terre à terre de ce genre de pratique, cela ne passerait pas comme une déclaration ou une preuve d'amour. Juste un service rendu à un ami sûrement bien frustré pour être autant émoustillé devant une actrice à débiter si peu de texte mais qui s'ouvrait pourtant complètement à son public.

Alors que Clyde pourrait avoir mieux : Un pote bien sympa qui lui ferait des fellations gratos et ne refuserait pas de pratiquer la sodomie. Des choses que beaucoup de filles déclinaient bien trop souvent, paraît-il.

Mais certainement pas cette chère Brenda Love, qui se servait enfin de sa langue pour une bonne cause. Ardemment, en regardant chaleureusement son vrai ou faux ami d'enfance pendant qu'elle s'occupait si bien de lui.

Tandis que le plus intéressé des deux vilains garnements à suivre l'action pleine de suspens accentuait naturellement les mouvements de sa main. Plus rapides et insistants. En s'imaginant sûrement à la place de cet acteur bien chanceux pour avoir le droit de mettre son sexe dans la bouche divine de cette actrice mythique. Si belle, si douée et encore plus facile à visualiser en fermant les yeux. Le petit grognement que Clyde avait eu en se contractant avant d'enfin atteindre ce qui devait être une de ses plus belles jouissances ne faisait que le confirmer.

Par contre, l'admirateur incontesté de Brenda Love n'aurait sûrement pas prévu que son meilleur ami vienne se coller ainsi à lui. Sans crier gare, en calant sa tête contre son épaule, pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Son esprit encore embrumé par ce mémorable orgasme ne devait pas encore avoir tilté au sujet de cette action étrange et bien peu amicale. Surtout en présence d'un film pornographique censé follement exciter les mâles et non pas les rendre aussi tactiles envers l'un de leur confrère.

Évidemment, Clyde ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il pouvait éveiller une quelconque attirance chez son ami. Que ce dernier en vienne à presque trop facilement se toucher en ne regardant que lui. Ce gars qui se croyait immensément cool et qui aurait pu se vanter d'être le piège infaillible pour emprisonner les sentiments et les pulsions de son complice. Alors que Craig était réputé pour ne pas s'intéresser à ce genre de sensiblerie. Et avait toujours éconduit à sa manière les filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui. Dont la très séduisante Red. Un refus impensable !

D'ailleurs, lors de ce moment surréaliste à sournoisement trahir la vertu de leur amitié, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait volontairement mis de côté toute forme de logique et ne se posait même plus de questions sur un sujet devenu bien futile à côté de ce qui occupait entièrement ses pensées : Clyde, présent dans la plus sexuelle des manières. Adorablement excitant, à nourrir en direct la moindre de ses pensée romantico-lubrique.

Des idées immensément plus intéressantes que le film pour adultes à toujours passer en bruit de fond. Un film que Craig se serait fait une joie d'aller éteindre le plus tôt possible. Coupé dans son élan, son compère commencerait à râler comme un petit enfant et pleurnicher en disant qu'il était sur le point de venir devant cette fabuleuse scène où Brenda déliait enfin sa langue.

En guise de réponse, son ami, très inspiré et connaissant parfaitement les goûts culinaires de son cher complice, fourrerait un délicieux burrito dans la bouche de ce dernier. Que Clyde pourrait mordiller et savourer lentement, pour voir s'il était à son goût...

Presque trop facilement, cette dernière pensée aussi perverse que fabuleuse avait suffi à lever la seule barrière que Craig s'était fixée. C'est-à-dire, ne pas tenter de rapprochements vers cet ami à un peu trop lui faire de l'effet.

Tellement d'effet qu'il était à présent collé à lui. Non pas pour étreindre très fraternellement ce cher Clyde Donovan, ni pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en profitant de ce moment de flottement. Toujours à contourner les situations trop désespérées ou inutilement dangereuses, le gamin avait plutôt misé sur une position plaisante mais raisonnable. Qui consistait à caler sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, assez près de son cou pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Tout en captant un peu de la chaleur corporelle de Clyde, en se retrouvant tout à fait volontairement si proche de son corps.

Une position trop équivoque pour résulter sur une situation tout à fait accidentelle. Néanmoins, le plus enclin à trouver tout ceci très louche ne bougeait pas d'une oreille.

Même s'il devait être encore un peu groggy, Clyde ne pouvait pas trouver cela parfaitement cool et normal de sentir le souffle de plus en plus saccadé de son meilleur ami contre sa peau. Tout comme il devait avoir remarqué que cet ami vraiment particulier continuait à s'astiquer sans avoir besoin de regarder les formes voluptueuses de Brenda Love. Seule la présence de ce gars à avoir, aux yeux de Craig, sûrement amplement mérité son titre officieux de garçon le plus mignon de la classe, était exigée.

Peut-être bien que s'il remuait de quelques centimètres, les lèvres de Craig se poseraient sur sa pomme d'Adam. Et, en moins poétique, sa cuisse innocente se retrouverait tachée de sperme... Nul besoin de se donner cette peine, son compère avait très bien réussi tout seul à atteindre le sommet de son plaisir. En lâchant un petit gémissement à peine audible, en effleurant brièvement la clavicule de son ami avec sa bouche et en ne souillant finalement pas le corps sacré de son ami étranger à toute déviance homosexuelle.

Telle que quelques petites pensées beaucoup plus fleur bleue que les précédentes (Mais toujours aussi loin de la sainte pureté amicale). Où l'ami sûrement indigne s'imaginait dans les bras de son complice parfois un peu agaçant mais adorablement doux pour le toucher. Un peu maladroit par moment, mais visiblement pas seulement intéressé par la gent féminine. Il suffisait parfois de peu de chose pour franchir la ligne de la bisexualité...

Ce n'est qu'en éjaculant dans sa propre main que Craig redescendait brusquement sur Terre et s'était senti plus ridicule et pitoyable que merveilleusement comblé et apaisé.

Que devait penser Clyde, maintenant qu'il venait de voir son ami qui, à défaut de se frotter outrageusement contre lui, s'était tripoté en le dévorant des yeux. Pour finir par jouir en humant son parfum et en s'imaginant avec lui dans une pathétique scène d'amour complètement fantasmée.

Le fait de se raccrocher à une mince consolation en affirmant que c'était Clyde qui avait commencé, en lui forçant légèrement la main pour dire oui à cette invitation, ne rendait pas cette jouissance moins amère. Craig commençait à se dégoûter lui-même, d'avoir plongé si facilement dans ses envies si simples à canaliser jusque-là.

En quelques minutes, il avait cédé et sûrement brisé l'amitié partagée avec celui que le gamin pas toujours tendre envers ses camarades de classe considérait pourtant comme un gars bien. Honnête, par rapport à lui.

Clyde Donovan était aussi complètement stupide. Un sinistre abruti. Peut-être que Mr. Garrison n'avait pas eu complètement tort en le qualifiant d'attardé.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit et avec une once de bon sens agirait ainsi après que son compagnon de jeu et de crime enfantin se soit presque jeté sauvagement sur son pauvre petit corps innocent pour satisfaire ses pulsions malsaines...

Ou pire, Craig se demandait presque s'il ne souffrait pas tout à coup d'une toute nouvelle maladie post-orgasmique. Qui lui faisait avoir une super hallucination très réaliste dans laquelle Clyde lui caressait gentiment la tête. En passant même sa main sous son bonnet pour lui effleurer tout aussi doucement les cheveux.

Ça remontait à bien longtemps la dernière fois qu'une personne lui avait prodigué ce genre de caresse. En fait, seule sa mère avait caressé ainsi sa tête quand il était bébé. Cela faisait donc un certain temps dans l'esprit d'un gamin qui ne se considérait plus du tout comme un petit enfant.

Mais comme cette fois c'était de la part de Clyde, ce contact juste touchant d'amour maternel devenait très différent. Plus agréable, moins flou, et très...bizarre.

Suite à quel miracle tout bonnement impossible son compère se montrait subitement si gentil. Pire que gentil : Caressant et attentionné. Au lieu de chahuter fraternellement son ami (Comme aurait dû faire le vrai Clyde Donovan), il passait ses doigts sur ces cheveux parfaitement coiffés, en prenant bien soin de ne pas les ébouriffer. En oubliant même de sortir une remarque bonne à casser l'ambiance.

Quelle ambiance d'ailleurs ? Ce simulacre de réel moment de plaisir et sans malaise entre deux bons potes uniquement attirés par les filles, qui auraient joyeusement vanté les talents sensuels et la beauté flamboyante de Brenda Love une fois leur petite affaire terminée... ?

À moins que Clyde s'imaginait encore dans son délire directement inspiré du film X à maintenant se clôturer devant le désintérêt total de ses jeunes spectateurs. Et que le plus assidu des deux se croyait aux côtés de l'inatteignable Bebe, en train de caresser sa longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde.

Cette hypothèse restait un peu bancale (Et très tirée par les cheveux...), mais seul un semblant de colère mélangé à de la jalousie pouvait le faire se détacher de cette dangereuse et étrange étreinte.

Si Clyde avait continué à se montrer si inconscient, et détenir le rôle du débile profond, Craig ne savait pas s'il aurait réussi à se contrôler. Se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser son meilleur ami qui se montrait peut-être simplement gentil. Ou complètement con.

Comme le fan de cochons d'Inde tournait à présent le dos à son complice, il lui était impossible d'observer la réaction de Clyde. Ou croiser son regard.

Reprendre progressivement ses esprits, se féliciter mentalement de toujours avoir un ou deux mouchoirs dans sa poche (Pas pour son usage personnel, mais plutôt pour réparer les infimes bêtises pas bien graves que Stripe pouvait faire) et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements se classaient comme les actions les plus importantes. Et plus prudentes.

En tout cas, son cher ami ne l'avait pas retenu pour cette fois le serrer dans ses bras. Et ne lui avait pas non plus couru après en voyant Craig quitter précipitamment la chambre. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que son ami n'allait pas retourner chez lui sans ses affaires. Qu'il s'agissait juste d'un simple passage à la salle de bain. Aucune raison n'était valable pour le quitter sans un mot.

En effet.

Craig n'était pas parti comme un voleur, malgré sa vision très personnelle du respect et de la politesse. Le gamin avait juste besoin de se retrouver seul quelques instants dans la salle de bain de cet ami assez proche pour mériter son respect. À le rendre complètement fou. Peut-être un peu faible aussi. Et complètement ridicule.

S'il racontait cette mésaventure à Kenny, c'est certain que ce dernier pourrait littéralement en mourir de rire. Là par contre ça pourrait être vraiment drôle.

Cependant, tout en se lavant les mains, le défenseur incontesté des cochons d'Inde se confirmait une nouvelle fois que cette affaire allait rester entre son ami presque intime et lui. Et puis, Clyde l'adorait tellement, amicalement parlant, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas chercher à nuire à son ami préféré. Ce troublant moment de plaisir entre potes serait juste un instant un peu flou, embrouillé, où ce cher Clyde se souviendrait uniquement de Brenda Love. Et non de l'égarement grandement amoureux de son complice.

Encore à baigner dans cette brume rassurante de belles paroles si simples mais assez convaincantes, Craig avait relevé machinalement les yeux vers le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Pouvant ainsi remarquer qu'il ne portait plus son bonnet, sûrement tombé sur le lit de Clyde quand ce dernier lui avait tripoté la tête.

À présent perdu dans des souvenirs pas si anciens, à peine datés d'une poignée de minutes, Craig ne pouvait réprimer un petit sourire. Un sourire sûrement qualifié de très niais, qui restait malgré tout sincère. Tout comme son auteur était sincèrement ravi d'avoir eu ce contact, cette supposée marque d'affection de la part de cet ami un peu trop aimé.

À tellement lui plaire que ces caresses sur sa chevelure, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, allaient devenir un sujet phare si jamais son esprit vagabondait vers quelques fantasmes tout mignons et inoffensifs. Et s'enfonçait dans des pensées un peu moins romantiques et sages, si ses souvenirs recréaient parfaitement l'odeur de Clyde. Cela serait parfait pour s'imaginer s'installer confortablement dans les bras de son ami, après avoir réussi à lui faire aimer passionnément la position reverse cowgirl...

Des pensées assez plaisantes, pour ne pas dire immensément bandantes, mais à éloigner le plus possible de ses pensées avant de revenir à la réalité. Et jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre acteur de ce fantasme, bien qu'il ignorait totalement son rôle pourtant primordial. Alors que l'autre protagoniste ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Tout comme Craig imaginait un peu trop en détail la future réaction de Clyde, une fois qu'il allait revenir dans la chambre de celui-ci. Son ancien meilleur ami allait froidement lui ordonner de quitter les lieux, en lui balançant bien proprement ses affaires à la gueule. Ou bien, son complice ayant d'un coup perdu toute sa bonne humeur serait resté figé sur son lit. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, en se demandant s'il venait de presque se faire violer par son ami tant idéalisé, ou simplement apprendre la sexualité dite anormale de Craig Tucker.

Le supposé coupable n'osait même pas pousser la porte et affronter la réalité, alors que Craig se répétait mentalement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout avait commencé avec cette foutue cassette, l'invitation de Clyde et le charme insupportable de celui-ci. Sans oublier son incapacité navrante à ne pas avoir remarqué que celui qu'il voulait comme meilleur ami était gay.

Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait toujours se remarquer facilement... Mais Craig n'avait que trop besoin d'excuses ridiculement accablantes pour se donner un peu de courage.

Et au final se demander si tous les événements passés et à un peu trop le hanter avaient bien eu lieu. En voyant son compère, à la fois victime et coupable, qui avait enfin adopté un comportement d'ami totalement normal : Il avait remis un pantalon et était sagement occupé à installer sa console de jeux.

Les principaux complices de leur crime et les preuves accablantes de leur forfait, le magnétoscope et la cassette pornographique, se retrouvaient posés de manière très inoffensive sur le bureau de Clyde. Le fervent admirateur de Brenda Love, sûrement encore plus aux pieds de l'actrice habituée à donner de sa personne, n'avait pas réservé une place d'honneur à la fameuse cassette. Sur son oreiller, ou sous verre posé sur un coussin en velours. La vidéo rare se retrouvait platement posée sur un meuble de travail, quelle douche froide pour un objet si collector et prestigieux !

Même s'il se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise, le moins admiratif des talents de Brenda Love n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire narquois. Sans se douter que Clyde avait peut-être simplement laissé son précieux trésor sur un support si peu digne simplement à cause du traumatisme causé par le récent événement passé...

Mais Craig Tucker était réaliste et non un pessimiste un peu trop imaginatif. Son sourire s'était automatiquement radouci en remarquant le visage amical de l'ami qu'il aimait assez pour craindre de l'avoir perdu. Très loin de perdre la sympathie de Clyde, ce dernier avait au contraire préparé un de leurs jeux vidéo préférés pendant sa très brève absence. S'adonner à une activité drastiquement différente pour retrouver leur statut d'enfants. Pour complètement se changer les idées après ce moment chargé de bien trop d'émotions.

Juste des émotions confuses, désordonnées, en accord avec les sensations saccadées du plaisir physique. Et aucune révélation troublante bonne à briser la tranquillité de leur amitié. Une amitié parfois ennuyeuse mais à rester agréable et importante.

Définitivement importante, sinon Craig ne serait pas autant soulagé de voir que tout redevenait comme avant ce rapide moment surréaliste (Ou un peu trop réaliste...)

Tout en s'installant à côté de son ami, le fan de cochons d'Inde avait aussi décidé de ne pas prêter attention à des petits détails qualifiés d'éléments inutiles. Par exemple, de savoir si Clyde ne s'était pas volontairement un petit peu écarté de lui en le voyant s'asseoir trop proche de son corps récemment presque violenté, ou si c'était juste une impression, un effet d'optique.

De toute façon, si ce cher Clyde avait cruellement été choqué il n'aurait pas donné cette petite tape amicale sur le bras de son compagnon de jeu en lui affirmant que cette fois il allait le battre.

Par mesure de précaution, Craig se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le laisser gagner pour apaiser les tensions plus ou moins présentes. Jusqu'à se souvenir qu'il jouait contre Clyde Donovan, le gars le plus nul aux jeux vidéo qu'il connaissait.


End file.
